Hidden stories from the silver age
by nic98
Summary: Short story about the hero of the silver age. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden stories from the silver age

Chapter 1

Gotham city,sixties. Wayne Manor,property of Bruce Wayne. That morning,Bruce Wayne was reading a newspaper that talked about the umpteenth sighting of the flying creature that appeared in the suburban area of Gotham City. His reading session was suddenly interrupted by an emergency call from commissioner Gordon,who asked Batman to get as quick as possible to the rich area of the city. Bruce Wayne quickly interrupted his reading session while Dick Grayson(Bruce Wayne's stepson)unwillingly abandoned his breakfast. In a matter of moment,the two of them put on they're suits,assuming the identity of Batman and Robin.

Without wasting a time,the two of them quickly jumped on the Batmobile,and headed toward the rich area of the city. The rich area of the city was inhabited by the creme de la creme(also know as people with a lot of money) of Gotham city. The commissioner Gordon was waiting for Batman and Robin at the building of Edward Smith. Arrived at destination,Batman and Robin had already deduced what crime was committed.

At the last floor of the building,the police was examining what remained of the safe. "I don't know how this is possible"commissioner Gordon explained"we found no trace of the passage of the thief." A thief managed to stole a quite valuable ruby purchased by Edward Smith a week before. Batman and Robin were examining the room,surprised that the thief didn't left any trace. After a few minutes,an idea arose in Batman mind. Maybe,he would had found the solution to this case.

Batman didn't know why he didn't thought of this since the beginning;the rooftop,the criminal managed to reach the roof top and then got out from knew exactly who could had do something similar;in fact,those someone had made experiment since a lot of time,without any kind of problem. Without wasting a moment,Batman dashed toward the batmobile,heading toward the suburban area of Gotham. Robin,surprised by Batman,ran behind him,pissed of about the dark knight behavior.

* * *

"First of all,i want to thank you for being here today,you're help will be very important to me"Batman said. Batman was speaking to a group of people from the suburban area,in an old stable(that definitely needed a good cleaning.)

"So,make me understand;you think that the flying creature is somewhat related to the stealing of Smith's ruby,right?"Robin said.

"Exactly;however,if i want to gave some credibility to this hypothesis,i must make sure that we're not dealing with an urban legend"Batman said.

One by one,the people that saw the flying creature made an accurate description of it. The creature looked like a strange butterfly,with triangular wings and eyes that looked like gigantic glasses. While he was drawing the creature,following the description of the folks,Robin quickly noticed that the creature structure was perfect for hiding something. Something than him and Batman had already faced in the past.

Batman quickly noticed that too,and smirk of triumph quickly appeared on his face. Now,they both knew who was behind the creature and the stealing of Edward Smith's ruby. Without wasting time,Batman and Robin reached the batmobile and got back to the batcave. They wanted to elaborate a good plan. And they wanted to get away from the stink of the old stable.

* * *

In an abandoned cave outside Gotham City,a man was watching the ruby,thinking that he would had soon earned a lot of money. Suddenly,a batarang dangerously flew near his head,getting stuck in the wall of the cave.

"You always figure it out"the man said.

"Next time,try to be a little more original in you're plan,Kite Man"Robin said.

Batman didn't said anything. The whole situation appeared to be strange to him. Why Kite Man was still waiting in that cave with the ruby? Every person with a moderate intelligence would had flew away right after the robbery. And yet Kite Man was still there in the cave,guarding the ruby.

"Alright Kite Man,is time to talk"Batman said,walking slowly toward Kite Man in a threatening way.

* * *

Edward Smith was standing in front of us,an annoyed smirk on his face.

"How did you realize that I'm the mastermind behind all of this?"Edward Smith said.

"You brought an ruby,made an insurance on it,toke him to a safe into you're palace and Kite Man stole it without problem;quite suspicious,don't you think?"

"Plus,we beaten Kite Man;he talked more than...well,a talker"Robin said.

"That idiot should had done less test for his new Kite"Edward Smith said.

Then,with cat like agility,Smith threwd a gas bomb to the ground,temporarily blind Batman and Robin. The noise of a broken window,a mask on the ground and a lunatic laughter.

"I never knew that Joker had a jet pack"Robin said,looking the Joker flew away in the sky.

"At least he dosen't have the ruby nor the money"Batman said.

The real Edward Smith rushed into the room,with a group of cops behind his back.

"But he got my clothes"the furious(and barely dressed) Smith said.

Batman turned his eye on the horizon.

Watching the horizon was definitely better than watching an almost naked man.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden stories from the silver age

Chapter 2

Metropolis,sixties,a sunny day,with a clear sky and a fresh wind waving in the air. Suddenly,the loud noises of gunshots interrupted the tranquility of the city. A blue blurr arrived as fast as possible,crashing into the building by one of the windows,that blue blur was Superman.

Superman checked and checked,but the only person that he could find was a man,covered in a tunic. Suddenly,the man dropped the tunic,and an intense green light blinded Superman. When Superman opened the eye,suddenly tired,he quickly saw Metallos'grin.

Superman was put in a full nelson by another man,who managed to sneak behind him. Superman started to feel weaker and weaker. He didn't needed to be a genius to understand that Parasite was absorbing his energy. He never forgot that feeling of draining,typical of Parassite's touch.

Luckily for Superman,a violet blur suddenly went into the building,knocking out both Metallo and Parassite,leaving Superman on the ground. A white hand lowered toward Superman,in a gentle way. Even in that moment,Superman was surprised about the fact that Bizzarro saved his life.

"Well,that was great,but you're presence here surprise me Bizzarro"Superman said.

"Bizarro need help,Bizarro world was conquered by an alien"Bizzarro's hand started to shake. Superman knew that the situation was about to get complicated.

"An alien called Brainiac conquered Htrae;he created a ray capable of destroying Htrae people with ease"Bizarro said.

"I suppose that those two were been recruited by Brainiac,in the hope that you would not had my help in freeing the planet"Superman said,while thinking about a way to defeat Brainiac and conquering back Bizzarro's planet.

Before they could continue the conversation,a loud noise was heard,coming from the centre of the city. Without hesitation,Superman flew out from the building. Bizzarro followed him,knowing that convincing Superman was the only way to save his planet. 

* * *

In the middle of the city,Doctor Kryptonite and Zunial(aka Murder Man)were creating chaos. Without saying a word,Bizarro launched himself toward Doctor Kryptonite,knocking him out. Superman did the same to Zurial,ensuring tranquility once again.

"We must get to you're planet,before this criminals would cause bad things to the inhabitants of the city"Superman said.

"Yeah,bad thing must not happen"Bizzarro said,with an evil grin on his face,a grin that Superman didn't saw.

* * *

Bizarro was walking toward Brainic's throne room,holding Superman body into his hand. "Superman is dead"Bizarro said,letting the body of Superman falling to the ground. A grin appeared on Brainiac's face. Superman,is most dangerous enemy,finally fell.

"Now,leave this planet as you promised"Bizarro said. Brainiac started to laugh;his laughter was evil and deranged. It was clear as a cloudless sky that Brainiac was not going to respect the promise.

A ray of blue energy,coming from Brainiac's hand gun,strucked Bizarro. Hower,instead of disintegrating,Bizarro standed still. Brainiac could not believed his eyes,as the creature was starting to get closer.

"It seems that you're plan didn't turned out well Brainiac"Bizzarro said in an unusually complex voice. Before Brainiac and his mercenaries could had guessed what was happening,Superman knocked out Brainiac in a moment,ending his rule over the planet.

"Using camouflage suit was good plan Superman"Bizarro said."But how did you know that ray was not going to hurt you?"Bizarro asked.

"I figured out that the only thing capable of destroying a Htrae inahbitants with ease was a blue kryptonite ray. Since im immune to blue kryptonite,and since i knew that Brainiac would had not respected the promise,i thought that make him think that is plan was going well was the best way to defeat him"Superman said.

* * *

A great party was held on the planet Htrae. Everyone happily cheering about the new reconquest of freedom. Despite the joyful atmosphere,Superman decided to not stay for the party. After all,he already had a planet where to cheer,where to live,a planet that he promised to protect.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden stories from the silver age

Chapter 3

An armored car was moving toward a secret base in the United State. On armored car,there were various soldiers and three themyscrian amazons. There was a golden greek pithos between them.

Suddenly,there was a huge explosion,so strong to turn over the armored car. The backdoor of the armored care were opened by a mysterious figure. With superhuman agility,the mysterious figure toke the pithos and ran away.

At the entrance of the military base,a group of soldiers was waiting for the arrive of the armored car. The minutes passed,without any sign of the vehicle. They later discovered that the armored car was heavily damaged and that the pithos had been stolen.

* * *

"It's all my fault,i should have going with them"Wonder Woman said.

"Relax,the soldiers and the amazon are fine;moreover,we will take back that pithos"Steve Trevor said.

"We already found the snitch that gave the informations to Cheetah;believe me when i tell you that the pithos will be found soon"the general said.

"You don't understand. That pithos is the Pandora box;if someone open that box,we will be doomed"Wonder Woman said.

"Didn't Pandora already opened that box?"Steve Trevor said.

"That was a fake,created for deceiving the enemies...let's just hope that we will find that pithos quickly"Wonder Woman said.

* * *

On an abandoned island,three wizards were performing a ritual. The pandora box was positioned at the centre of a red circle. The red circle was painted on the ground;it was made with the use of a magical paint. The wizards were chanting spells,while Cheetah was watching the scene.

"Stop it Cheetah;if you open the box,the demon contained into the box will rise once again"Wonder Woman said."

"You're too late Wonder Woman,soon the power of the demon will be mine"Cheetah said.

Cheetah jumped toward Wonder Woman. In an instant,Cheeta started to swing her arms,hoping to slash Wonder Woman. After some seconds,Wonder Woman lifted Cheetah for the legs,making her fell on the ground. Before she could got up,Wonder Woman kicked Cheeta in the head,knocking her to the ground.

The ritual was over. The Pandora box opened. However,it wasn't a demon who came out of the pithos. Three ropes got out from the box and,in an instant,they tied up the three wizards.

"Let me guess,that box was a fake Pandora box"Steve Trevor said.

"Exactly,the real box should arrive the next week"Wonder Woman said.

"Why we did all this mess if the real box was safe?"Steve Trevor said.

"If you want to trick you're enemy,make him believe that what's gold it's worthless and what's worthless is gold"Wonder Woman said.

The end


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden stories from the silver age

Chapter 4

Near the centre of the universe,there was a planet. This planet was knew as the yellow planet. As you already had immagine,the planet was yellow. Thanks to a strange substance in the atmosphere the ground was yellow,the water was yellow and the rocks were yellow;the skin of the native beings was yellow,for mimicry advantage. Even the natural gasses emitted by the geysers were yellow. One day,the criminal new as Evil Star decided to make the yellow planet his new home.

Hal Jordan,member of the Green Lanterns Corps,was preparing for the mission. This time,he would had been forced to use tools. "C'Mon,you can make it Hal"he thought"you found yourself in worst situation." He wasn't very sure about it. Sure,he accomplished feat that other Green Lanterns could jut dream. But he always had the chance of using his ring. That mission would had been different. At least,Evil Star didn't knew that his ring was useless against the color yellow.

* * *

Arrived on the planet,Green Lantern quickly grabbed the laser handgun and started to fly toward Evil Star's city. As he was slowly flying,a gigantic flying creature(who looked like a pterosaur with two bull horns and a sharp bone at the end of a tail)flew toward him. On the back of the creature,one of Evil Star minions.

With an acrobatic movement,Green Lantern managed to dodge the creature at the last instant. With a quick hand movement,Green Lantern pointed the gun and shoot. The flying creature screamed in pain when one of his wings was pierced by the laser. Then,after a few seconds,the creature fell on the ground.

Unscattered,Green Lantern flew in a near cave. "Flying is too dangerous,better find an alternative route"he thought. He was about to leave the cave when a gigantic yellow frog like creature appeared;the creature had a humanoid shape,it was tall,large,with powerful muscles and yellow luminescent eyes. When the creature opened his mouth,roaring another time,Green Lantern noticed his big and powerful teeth.

"Just my luck"Green Lantern said. Green Lantern pointed his gun and shoot;he was disappointed when he saw that the laser had no effect on the creature. Dodging the creature tongue,Green Lantern shoot again,this time to the creature tongue. The gigantic creature jumped away in pain,returning to the depth of the cave.

* * *

It was a calm night. Green Lantern was watching the city with a binocular;on the city walls,various turrets,and guards that were checking that everything was alright.  
Green Lantern started to assault the city.

Green Lantern created the constructs of two flying jet;sure,they couldn't damage the fortress,but they could had been a distraction. Luckily,Green Lantern plan worked;the Evil Star's minion that were on the city walls started to shot at the constructs.

By using a grenade,Green Lantern destroyed the city entrance and flew into the city. The fear was getting stronger as he got closer to the royal tower. But despite this,he maintained control over his feeling,his will to win stronger than ever. Arrived inside the tower,Green Lantern was "greeted" by a group of minions;they were quickly displaced by the construct of a raging bull.

* * *

Evil star was seated in the throne room,patiently waiting for the arrive of Green Lantern. When Green Lantern stepped inside the room,a energy blast flew toward him. Green Lantern quickly created a shield;the shield was strong enough to rebound the energy blast toward Evil Star.

Suddenly,Green Lantern heard a loud roar. "Oh my God"he said,while a gigantic rock Golem was heading toward the city. "You decide;you stop me our you save those savages"Evil Star said. Green Lantern flew out from the tower. A smile formed on Evil Star face,as he was heading toward his spaceship.

Dodging the gigantic creature,Green Lantern managed to reach one of the turrets. He inhaled and then exhaled;he couldn't allow fear to take control. With a loud scream,he pulled the trigger,shooting down the gigantic golem.

* * *

"Mission report"one of the guardian said.

The guardian stood threateningly. "The yellow planet his free,but Evil Star escaped."

The guardian briefly stood in silence. "Why he managed to escape?"the guardian said.

"During the mission,i decided to save the civilians"Hal said.

That second of silence was a nightmare to Hal. "Very well,you can go"the guardian said.

Hal gladly got out from the guardian room. "Those guys are scary. Maybe they should hire a golem;maybe it's not wise,but it's surely less menacing."

The end


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden stories from the silver age

Chapter 5 The red blur

Mars,the red planet of the solar sytem,once inhabited by the martians. A spaceship arrive on the planet,releasin a quite unordinary human being. In a matter of seconds,a red blur started to wander on the planet,moving at a speed so fast that the human eye can't follow. The red blur was searching something very important to him,something that he needed to use at all cost. Eventually,he found what he was searching;a cave,build by the almost extinc race of the martians.  
_

The red blur was moving fast,with enough speed to search and discover every detail of the cave in a few seconds. Finally,the red blur found what he was searching. Hidden behind some gigantic rocks,the hidden doar would had brought him to the underground area. There,was hidden a great treasure,something that the martian people discovered years ago. The red blur watched the gigantic rocks. He could had destroyed them easily,thanks to the power of his blow. And yet,he did something else. He started to vibrate his molecules. Eventually,he managed to phase through the rocks.  
_

The crystal,that once contained the martians knowledge,was positioned on the top of an altar;half of it was nestled into the altar. The red blur waited,untill the guardian arrived,ready to defend the crystal,ignoring that he became a simple crystal. The guardian was a dragon like creature,with insect like wings,bull horns and green eyes;is skin was covered by black scales,harder than diamond. Moving at the speed of sound,the red blur circumnavigated the guardian and took the crystal. After the crytal was in his hands,the red bulr ran back to the spaceship. Arrived in the ship,the martian clapped his hands.  
_

A small house in Central City.

"Happy anniversary Iris,i brought this for you."

"My God Barry,it's beautiful,where did you found it?"

"That,my beloved,it's a secret that i will tell you,one day."

Chapter 5 the end 


End file.
